


Reed me until 900

by Drzuma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But I will love this ship even if you won't!, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I'm still not good with tags, M/M, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drzuma/pseuds/Drzuma
Summary: Gavin heard some terrible news... he was getting an android partner! RK900! Well... Connor also doesn't like the idea - what if the new android will become a better cop than him?But no one wonders what RK900 might want...Fanfic mostly about RK900 and Gavin Reed from Detroit Become Human.I do not own nor the game, nor the characters, nor the arts - I only write fanfics.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reed900





	1. New Model vs Old Model - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit stabilizes after the peaceful protests of androids. Police need to work really hard to make sure that both humans and androids can live peacefully side by side.  
> Some parts of Detroit are still a huge mess, with lots of android bodies lying there.  
> New Jericho was created as one of Detroit's districts, and Marcus is its leader, as well as the representative of all other androids that live in Detroit.

\- What did you just say?!  
Gavin's voice was loud enough to be heard at the whole police station. And it didn't sound happy. It was a tip for everyone not to get in his way today, or it may end badly.  
\- I wonder what did Captain Fowler say to Detective Reed to make him react in such a matter - Connor peeked out from behind his computer's screen, looking at Fowler's office, where he could see the annoyed man making a ruckus to his superior.  
\- Does he need much to make him angry? Haven't you learned that sometimes all he needs is someone's presence? - Hank didn't pay much attention to it.  
The diode on RK800's temple blinked yellow for a moment before Connor continued his wondering out loud.  
\- It is very unlikely for Detective Reed to engage in a fight with his coworkers so easily after his encounter with me in the archives. After leaving the hospital and returning to duty, he behaves a lot more stable. Even Officer Chen has noticed this change. I strongly believe he has learned his lesson.  
After Connor ended his long evaluation, Lieutenant Anderson looked up from his work and stared at his android partner, who was like a son to him... well... sometimes he still behaved like a naive... maybe not a machine, but rather, like a naive boy. He sighed.  
\- Connor... If you were to analyze what've just said, you'd know that Reed isn't a little kid, who got his ass kicked and decided to be a good student. Nor he is a dog who got tamed. He just has to deal with a lot of stuff, after learning, that his little "perfect" world changed, and now androids are part of it... permanently - his voice betrayed that he would love to end this topic, and not spend any more of his time to talk about this asshole of a detective.  
\- Oh... Ok, I understand - RK800 nodded, his diode yellow for a second. A smile showed on his mouth as if he was trying to apologize to Hank with this. And it worked. The old cop laughed under his nose and returned to his work.  
Connor knew that he had a lot of work in front of him... He may have become a deviant and was also responsible for contact with New Jericho's Marcus, and even got adopted in as Hank's son, to make things easier for him, but... there were still lots of things that were alien to him. Besides... he got along very well with everyone at the police station - except for Detective Reed... and he was planning to change that. He really wanted to put their toxic past behind them.  
A loud thud of Fowler's door made everyone jump in their seats and look at furious Gavin.  
\- F*ck this! - He yelled and throw his jacket on his chair, and then even banged the desk with his fists.  
\- Wow, that's harsh. What's up Reed? - Tina Chen asked him with a little bit of concern in her voice, as Connor noticed. Well... both of them were kind of friends and drinking buddies, so in some way, she did care about him... and was the only one brave enough to come to him and talk to him when he's in such a mood.  
\- Harsh? You think THIS is harsh?! - Gavin straightened his back breathing hard, visually trying to calm down a bit.  
The diode on Connor's temple turned yellow when he noticed that the Detective shot him a short glance. It couldn't be that he got angry because of him, right? They didn't have many chances to interact in the last month since his return. So there was no way, that he managed to make him this furious.  
\- Stop yapping Reed. Whatever it is, it's not a reason to make a ruckus and interrupt people who're trying to work! - Anderson raised his voice a bit, getting irritated at this mess.  
\- Really? Not a reason Hank?! Well, you're probably right... after all, you're pretty happy with getting yourself a fresh new android right?! - Gavin answered with an angry snarl.  
\- Gavin what does it matter, I'm asking why... - Officer Chen didn't get to end her question, coz her friend punched his desk once again.  
\- Well believe me it does! Coz I don't want to end like him! With a plastic weirdo following me around! - He yelled.  
Connor's diode blinked red for a split of a second. He frowned a bit concerned with the Detective's words. He wasn't sure but he felt... something strange build up "inside" of him.  
\- Wh..what? - Hank seemed to get interested and looked with disbelief at Gavin.  
\- Yeah... F*ck it... They're sending me an android partner from Cyberlife... The newest model... RK900 - the serial number he spat like something disgusting while looking at Connor, eyes full of hatred.  
RK... 900?  
\- Connor? - Anderson's voice sounded a bit as if it was muted when Connor suddenly stood up. There weren't many RK models available. Every RK model is different. For example, RK200 is an assistant. Connor wasn't sure how many RK200 were out there, but they were meant to be assistants for rich people. As for him... he was RK800. A detective. One and only. His copies were destroyed in the riot, and Cyberlife promised not to try and make any more RK800 androids. He was the only detective. The only android working with policemen like that. So... RK900? And working here? With Detective Reed as his partner?  
\- Connor you ok? - Hank stood right in front of him, worried about his diode which was blinking yellow all the time. He heard something snapped and saw a broken pencil in his own hand.  
Surprised he quickly left the pencil on the desk, diode going back to peacefully blue.  
\- It's ok Lieutenant Anderson. I was just trying to... figure something out - it wasn't a lie... he was trying to figure something out... Was he... scared? Uncertain? What if the new model gets to be even better than him? What if it'll be more efficient, and Hank will prefer RK900 over him? What if...  
\- Hey... You're yellow again... I can see something's been worrying you for the past few minutes... Let's go home and call it a day, ok? - Hank smiled at Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
While walking to the underground garage they could steal hear Gavin's swearing.

 ***Sometime later at Anderson's house***  
\- So? That's what you're worried about?! - Hank looked at Connor with disbelief.  
The android looked nervously at his hands while sitting on the other side of the table with Hank in the kitchen. Sumo was asleep with its head on his foot.  
\- But till now every RK model was different... and now they made a better detective... better me... - he was panicking a bit.  
\- Stop right there! - Hank sounded angry, so Connor stopped and looked right up at his partner and a finger pointing at him.  
\- You may be a detective android... you were programmed to do that... but now you want to do it and you're hell good at it. You're also good with people, and lots of things... And you're good for me... you... - Anderson's voice cracked for a moment.  
RK800 felt his thirium pump like it was clenching hard or something... it was hard to describe, but... he didn't like to see his partner.  
\- You're like a son to me, ok?! - Finally Hank shot at him... so loud that, Sumo woke up with a worried sound coming out of him.  
\- Hank...  
\- No... listen to me you brat! You're too young to be thinking stuff like "I'm not needed"! You're alive... we all worked hard for you guys to be recognized as living beings! And even if there are many models alike or some better versions... each one of you is unique... And there will never be another Connor... You know that better than anyone... - he looked seriously at him. Connor knew that he was mentioning the other RK800 in Cyberlife's tower on the night when Connor woke up thousands of androids to join Marcus' case.  
He recognized him there...  
\- Hank... - his voice sounded soft and a bit pained. He didn't know what to do and say, but he knew that he was very lucky to meet Anderson in his life.  
\- Oh don't make a puppy face like that you brat! - He laughed at him, and messed up his hair, as he stood up and went to watch some TV.  
\- Come on, let's watch something - he added.  
Connor knew that this "something" meant sport, but well... it was ok. He felt a lot safer and better. Of course, he still didn't know how he'll react when he'll meet RK900, but he wasn't scared anymore.  
\- Don't drink too much beer Lieutenant! - He stood up and went to join his partner on the couch.

**T.B.C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... yes I am totally into Reed900 fanfics lately and... well Detroit fanfics. So be prepared mentally, coz I'm going to drown you in all of this xD
> 
> As for the title of this one - well... I was laughing that it's some kind of word-play... Reed rather than Read... 900 rather than 9:00 ... well yeah...
> 
> I don't know how many parts it will have... will it be short stuff or a permanent... will there be lots of plot or not... It all depends on how you'll like the first... 2 chapters? If any of you would be so kind as to leave a comment, I'll know better what you're expecting, what you'd like, and what you dislike :) 
> 
> Thank you all! ^^


	2. New Model vs Old Model - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of doom has come. RK900 is to show up at the station today. What will happen?

The air that hung in the police station felt really tense. Even if everyone did their best to work and do their stuff... it didn't stop them from shooting worried glances at the entrance to their workspace. Just as if they were waiting for a "certain someone" to show up there.   
When Connor came to work with Hank, they all tensed, first after they saw him, but then relaxed, when they looked closer and realized it's "just good old Con" - or that's how Chris explained it to the android a while later.   
This whole atmosphere made RK800 even more nervous... He decided that he will do his best to be a good "older brother" and won't feel jealous or anything like it. Well - he even started to get excited and had thoughts about having some "androids-only" talks with some thirium drinks.  
Maybe that is why... Connor got shocked more than anyone else by what was about to happen later...

It was around 1 p.m., a while after Gavin's ass was dragged at the police stations by Tina, so he would "goddamn do some paperwork". Everyone started to slowly relax and were less vigilant. And that's when it happened.  
He entered the station and walked past the civil space to the back, where he passed after a quick verification and walked into his new workspace. He made a quick check of his clothes without even needing to look. Black neat pants, black shirt with a high closed collar, and a white Cyberlife jacked with a single number: RK900. His brown hair was combed back, and only a small lock of hair decided to fall on his forehead - no matter how much hair gel or other things he'd use. Black, elegant shoes made little noise as he walked a few steps and slowed down to "take in" the inside of the police station and plan the best route to Captain Fowler's office. His gait was so stiff that even without the diode on his temple, he could be considered an android. He walked swiftly past a few police officers who stopped and looked after him with huge eyes. Analyze showed it was emotions like shock, surprise, curiosity, etc. Few steps to Captain's office were climbed just as fast, and soon he was standing in front of Captain Jeffrey Fowler who looked at him first angrily and then - just like others - with a bit of surprise.  
\- Good afternoon, Captain Fowler. I am an RK900 model. I'm the android sent by CyberLife to assist your police stations with android-related cases. - His voice was stiff and official, just like his whole posture. For him, it seemed perfect, but for an unknown reason, Fowler looked at him with worry on his face.  
\- Holy sh*t... I'm having a Deja Vu...  
\- Excuse me? - RK900 wasn't sure if he registered it correctly, but it seemed that his superior just swore.  
Fowler just waved at him as if he wasn't talking to him, then yelled.  
\- Reed! To my office! NOW!  
If RK900 was a human, his ears would surely hurt. But he wasn't, so he continued to stand stiffly without even flinching, hands crossed behind his back, and serious look on his face. He didn't move even when there was a loud bang noise coming from the entrance, and someone walked in... or rather, stormed in would be more appropriate.  
\- What... oh f*ck - it was all that the other human said, and RK900 found it even more disturbing. Was every police station full of swearing humans? Not to mention the lack of culture, good manners, and some work ethics. The android looked slightly to his left side to scan the man that entered Captain's office. He already had access to the database, so there was no problem getting the needed information. "Detective Gavin Reed. Born on October 7 in 2002."   
\- Good afternoon, detective Reed. I'm RK900. I was sent here to be your android partner. I hope our cooperation will prove successful as I'm the newest detective model and can offer a big amount of support.  
After he finished speaking, he heard another swear escape his partner's mouth. RK900's brows twitched, but his diode was still as blue as a peaceful ocean.  
\- You've got to be kidding Fowler?! What is that?! Not only I'm getting a plastic prick, but it seems he's the most plastic of them all?! - Gavin Reed ignored him completely and started yelling at Captain Fowler.  
\- Stop making a fuss about it! We already had this argument yesterday, and I'm not going to repeat myself, Reed! - Fowler answered angrily.  
The android was sure that everyone outside the office could hear the quarrel.  
\- Detective Reed, I'd recommend you ceased the arguing with Captain Fowler. It might end with another entry in your files. Besides, it is unprofessional and without respect to yell at your superior. - His words sounded calm and emotionless, but it's hard to speak emotionally when you don't feel anything, right?  
Reed didn't answer, his jaw dropping slightly, as he looked at him furiously. Fowler, on the other hand, clapped his hands.  
\- That's right! Maybe someone will finally teach you to behave... now... Both of you get the hell out of my office and go to work!  
Captain yelled at them so loud, the whole Detroit could probably hear, and RK900 moved so fast, that he was already outside when Fowler ended his order. Reed moved right behind him, still muttering swears under his nose.  
Gavin moved to his desk and sat at the chair, still angry, ignoring his colleagues' retorts. RK900 joined him and stood next to him.  
\- Stop hovering over my head... your desk is in front of mine! Go there! - Reed growled at him, which reminded RK900 of an angry dog, protecting its territory.  
\- I am an android. I do not require a place to sit or a computer. But if that will make our cooperation better, I will occupy it - he said calmly.  
\- Wait, wait! First... bring me a cup of coffee, you plastic sh*t - Reed's order had hit RK900 back, as he was about to move to "his desk".  
The android stopped and looked calmly at the detective over his shoulder. He didn't knew why, but somehow, for a moment there, Reed looked surprised and a bit less bossy, as RK900 kept looking at him coldly.  
\- I am sorry, but I am a detective android, and making coffee isn't part of my duties. If you require your portion of caffeine, I recommend you make it yourself... Although looking at your scans, I would dissuade it, as it seems you drink too much of it, and it might affect your health.  
His voice was calm, and as he finished speaking, he moved to the desk again. He was about to sit on the chair - which was completely unnecessary, as his legs wouldn't get tired, but then someone had stopped right in front of him, blocking his route. A human would say that it was like looking in the mirror, but not RK900. He recognized an earlier model... RK800. A bit smaller and more delicate than him. And he was... smiling at him? Ah. Yes. RK800 had lots of functions to make him look less scary to others, and so he could socialize better. RK900 didn't need it because working as a detective didn't need socializing, looking at statistics. One more thing was curious. RK800 didn't wear his CyberLife jacket, which made RK900 frown a little for a moment.  
\- Hello, my name is Connor. I'm detective Hank Anderson's partner, there's my desk - RK800 smiled at him while showing his desk and human partner with a wave of his hand.  
\- Yes. I'm RK900... Detective Reed's partner - he said shortly, wondering why should he say it. He was sure that this android knew what model he was and who he worked it. Why should he say it? And he was at first surprised when he heard "Connor" and not "RK800". But yes... someone did mention that RK800 had a name since the beginning.

There was an awkward silence. Connor's smile started to waver as he looked at his cold and serious younger brother... wait? Younger?! He looked like an older brother and not the younger one.  
\- How about a name? You didn't get one? Maybe you'd like to pick a name for yourself? - Connor asked, smiling a bit more again. He tried to be as friendly as it was possible.  
\- I'm the only RK900 model. I do not require a name. This is something humans need, and I am an android - his newer version answered.  
Connor's smile disappeared. He looked at RK900, a bit shocked. For a moment, he felt as if he was talking with an old android who's not yet free. But before he was able to say anything about it, the other one talked first.  
\- I am sorry, but if you don't have anything to say, which would be about work, I must apologize and take care of my own assignments. I recommend using a break time for socializing if you need it.  
Cold words spoken by his newer version made Connor... sad? Maybe... but it's not like he felt offended by those words. Just yesterday he was worried that there be someone better than him but today... Today he was worried that RK900 seems so stiff and... android-like.  
He returned to his desk and watched the other android sit stiffly.  
\- Hey Con? Everything alright? - Hank asked him.  
\- I'm not sure. I have a feeling he looks...  
\- Even more robot-like than you did when you joined us? Hell yeah, he does... If you were like this, I'd never... - Hank stopped under Connors looks and coughed.  
\- I mean it's sad... yes... poor guy - he returned quickly to work, leaving Connor with his thoughts.

At the same time, Gavin Reed went to make himself some coffee and complain to Tina about the useless piece of plastic he got. It's not that RK900 was eavesdropping... it's just that his hearing was good enough for him to hear it. He decided to ignore it and concentrate on finding them a case. From the information he got after being awake, there were many cases with androids as victims or suspects after Detroit become a city for both humans and androids. At first, he was made to replace RK800 in the deviant's hunt. But before anyone turned him on as an android, he got awoken as a "free android". Everything he was prepared for... his programming... such a waste. He would be a lot more efficient without waking... But still - it gave him a choice to do what he was meant to do - be a detective.  
He looked up at detective Reed who returned to his desk.  
\- We have a case detective. There's a lost android chil-  
\- Oh so you're the silent, caring type, huh? Let the guys from another case take care of it. After the whole riot, lots of people are lost. We're detectives for god's sake! - Gavin had cut in on his words without bothering to let him finish.  
RK900 looked at him calmly, one eyebrow bit higher than the other. He waited for the swearing to end, and when detective Reed started to sip on his coffee, he decided to start talking again.  
\- As I was saying, detective. There's a lost android children case. I checked the disappearances of the android children in the last month, which isn't right after the riot, by the way... I can see a pattern there. There's an 86,7% possibility that they were abducted.  
The brunette looked at him, a bit surprised.  
\- Ah... oh... Couldn't you say it from the start? - He snorted.  
\- I would, were you not interrupted me. It is a human manner to stop speaking in the middle of the sentence. I will go to the parking car to wait for you in the police car. I think 4 minutes and 38 seconds should be enough - RK900 stood up and started to move towards the door leading to the underground parking.  
\- Enough for what? - Gavin was a bit taken aback.  
\- For finishing the coffee, using the toilet, and washing hands.  
Without any further delay, he walked to the parking, not listening to the swearing and other less pleasant sentences from his human partner. This partnership... it seems it won't be easy... not with someone like Gavin Reed.

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone do not worry. I will never abandon this fanfic! I'd rather let the Hell freeze! I love those characters too much. But there might be some delays, as I got a new job that takes most of my time when I was able to write peacefully. But no matter what, I will continue! ^.^


End file.
